What the Heck Just Happened?
by Master Fedora
Summary: I wrote a Kenyako/Miyaken...er kind of. Daisuke and Miyako have a discussion. It's fluffy and humorous but not that romantic.


What the Heck Just Happened?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei owns Digimon. I should own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: This is a Kenyako/Miyaken. I have no idea how this happened. I do not support this  
couple but my muse quite clearly insisted I write this. *shrug* Oh well.   
  
Dedicated to: Charlie my muse and to all Kenyako/Miyaken fans. I may not support your couple but  
I fully support your right to do so.  
  
*******  
"Daisuke, don't you have anything better to do?!", Miyako yelled towards the guy sprawled on her  
bed. She had several classes tomorrow and was behind in her work. The cause of her being behind  
was of course the idiot blinking at her. "You know if it weren't for you and your 'But Miya-chan  
we're in college, we should have fun!', I wouldn't be stuck writing four reports at the last  
minute."  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "Nobody forced you to come to the clubs with me, Miya.", he said. He sat up,  
"Besides you do need to have fun. Maybe it's just not me you want to have fun with."  
  
These last words were said with a rather teasing tone so Miyako had to respond, "What is that  
supposed to mean?"  
  
"You want to have fun with Ken."  
  
Miyako threw a pencil at him, "That sounds perverted!"  
  
Daisuke smirked at her, "But it's true, isn't it?"  
  
"No! I had a crush on Ken, but that was years ago. It was before we even really knew each other!"  
  
"But you wanted to marry him!"  
  
"As I said, years ago. I was a kid. I was weird and hormonal!"  
  
"And now you're so normal and uh...not hormonal?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know. Shut up!"  
  
It seemed for awhile that Daisuke was honoring Miyako's tactful request to be quiet. He sat there  
staring off into space for awhile, "So..."  
  
Miyako groaned and turned from her desk, "What? What Daisuke? So what?"  
  
"Do you think Ken is cute?"  
  
Miyako threw her arms out with such exuberance her reports went flying but she didn't notice  
in her tirade, "Yes! Yes I think Ken is cute! Ken is the god of fluffy purple cuteness and   
all other cute things must bow down to him and sob with anguish that they can never be so cute!"  
  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
Miyako whirled around and gawked at the new arrival. Ken was standing in her doorway looking  
perplexed and more then a little amused. "Ken, we were just talking about you and...uh..."  
Miyako blushed, wishing the floor would be a dear and shallow her up.  
  
Ken nodded, "Daisuke, were you aware I was the god of fluffy purple cuteness?"  
  
"Yup! In fact, we were just about to discuss the best way to design you as a plushie."  
  
"That's...absolutely terrifying to know. Anything else I should be aware of?"  
  
"Miyako wants to marry you."  
  
If Miyako had been blushing before, it was nothing to the bright red she was now becoming.  
  
Ken, for his part, seemed unphased by this news and turned to her. "Do you?"  
  
"Oh...well I...I did, sort of but I'm, well not, that is...er..."  
  
"Well I don't know about marriage, Miya but hey dinner is always nice. Pick you up Friday around  
six?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure."  
  
"Great. Oh and I came to borrow your chemistry book. Takeru has mine. Thanks, I'll give it back  
in a little while."  
  
"Uh, yeah sure."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Uh, yeah sure."  
  
Ken left and Miyako just stared dumbly in front of her for awhile, before her vision was  
obstructed by a beaming Daisuke. "Gah! Daisuke, don't do that! And what just happened??"  
  
Daisuke, who was grinning like a cat who'd eaten the whole aviary, started dancing around her,  
"Miyako has a date with Ken. Miyako has a date with Ken."  
  
Miyako grabbed him to stop him, "I know that! I just don't know how! All I know is you were  
talking and I said something and he walked in and then you said some stuff and he asked me out  
and and..." She stopped abruptly and, still clasping his shirt, stared at him, "I don't whether  
to thank you or kill you."  
  
"Most people have that reaction to me."  
  
"What do I do now??"  
  
"You go out with Ken silly!"  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Then you invite me to the wedding."  
  
Miyako shoved Daisuke on the floor with a look of disgust, "Shut up, Daisuke." She then went back  
to her, now scattered reports.  
  
Daisuke, for his part, sat on the floor and grinned.  
  
End  
  
End note: No there's no sequel. This is a one time dealy. I hope you enjoyed this. I find it  
rather cute. 


End file.
